onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Phoenixs23/Kaido of the 100 Beast Theory
Kaido the 100 Beast Epithet/Ability Theories I have 2 theories on how he got his nickname of Kaido of the 100 beasts which was revealed at the last page of Chapter 696. My first theory is that this nickname came from his devil fruit. It can't be a Zoan because he will an ability transform into 100 different mode or 100 different animals, I don't think that’s possible as it would make it too overpower. Therefore I think he has eaten a Paramecia DF. There are 2 fruits I can imagine or think of that he has eaten. 1) A DF that gives him an ability to control or command animals. He then uses this power to create or command 100 animals to attack pirates or marines. However this DF only works on animals. 2) A DF that allows him to copy or take form of an animal. It pretty much similar to Mr. 2 DF the Mane Mane no Mi(clone clone fruit) where whoever his left hand touches he can transform into that person perfectly the same. So I guess Kaido's DF is the same with Mr.2 however it’s only for animals. My Second theory is that his Epithet comes from a crew he commands. I think in his crew he has 100 men who have Zoan DF. 1) one way this is possible is through the Artificial Devil Fruit that Vegapunk has created. In the punk hazard arc we learned that Dofla is an ally and supplying one of Yonko who is trying to raise an army of DF users in the new world. Even though they did not mention the Yonko's name, I can only assume it is Kaido after his Epithet is revealed. 2) The first part of this Second theory of mine has got quite a lot of loop hole. One mainly that Kaido has been famous for a long time and that epithet came from a long time ago. Therefore I came up a backup theory of his past that can support my Second original theory. Maybe Kaido in the past had a scientist who is as clever as Vegapunk working for him. So that scientist also created an Artificial DF for Kaido to increase his crew power level. However at some point maybe during a clash against the other Yonko this scientist died causing Kaido’s plan to raise a DF army to temporarily be stopped. However Dofla found a scientist who is capable of continuing the research Kaido’s scientist was working on(Here we or I assume that Kaido and Dofla has known each other for this long and has knowledge of what Kaido was trying to achieve. You could also link this theory to another wiki user who releases his/her theory on how Dofla Family/Crew is like part of a massive organization like a mafia where they call each group "family"). Doflamingo then uses Vegapunk to create Artificial DF which he then supplied to Kaido, so that his plan of creating a DF army and takeover new world can continue. Maybe that’s one of the reason he does not want Vegapunk to get arrested/fall in wrong hands/leave alive since Ceasar knows too much or at least have some idea on about what is going on. Well i have lots of different theories about OP but this is my first blog So if you have any comment or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism then go ahead shooooot! Thanks for reading. :) Category:Blog posts